jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Curry
Background 1978 - 1988 Arthur was born in January of 1978 in Amnesty Bay to Queen Atlanna & Tom Curry. She had arrived a year prior & fell in love with the lighthouse keeper. She decided to get rid of her obligations & instead stay on the surface world. Arthur was only 2 when Atlanna was forced to return to Atlantis. She was to be married to another man of a royal family, Orvax Marius. She knew that if she didn't go then both Tom & Arthur would be killed. Arthur was raised solely by his father after that, who told him that his mother had died in accident. Little did he know, she continued to watch him from afar. He always accompanied his dad on boat rides but one day, he didn't. His father went out after bringing 10 year old Arthur home from school to start the weekend. Hours had passed & soon it had been a day. Atlanna had came up to check on them & immediately realized something was wrong. Going against her previous promise to the crown, she went to Arthur. Immediately recognizing his mother from the pictures, he was confused but happy. And just like that, Arthur found his mother but had sadly lost his father. Atlanna knew she couldn't leave her child alone so she brought him to Atlantis as his natural abilities allowed him to breathe underwater. Her husband was ready to have him killed but Atlanna banned him from touching him. 1988 - 2002 Arthur then grew up in the Royal Palace of Atlantis along his younger half brother Orm. Both Orm & his father despised Arthur but Atlanna saw him as the apple of her eye. Orvax kept his promise to not harm Arthur as he knew Atlantis loved Atlanna more than him & would took her side if there was a fall out between them. Arthur trained under his mother & other teachers & became an amazing fighter & sorcerer. Things were good for Arthur up until he was 19. His mother had found out that Orvax was behind Tom's disappearance & his eventual death. Enraged, Atlanna drove her Royal Scepter through his heart & killed him. Orm had walked in as she stabbed him. Watching the scene unfold, Orm immediately went to his father's body before turning onto his mother. Atlanna was strangled to death by Orm in a fit of rage. He then stages the scene to make it look like it was done by an assassin. As the heir to the throne, he becomes King. One of his first acts is to have Arthur arrested. Upon hearing the news of his mother's death & the warrant for his arrest, Arthur immediately flees. He ends up in Alaska for some time where he meets Kako. They start a short relationship before he is forced to flee again when he believes Orm to be on to him. After wandering the Earth for the next 2 years, he decides to go return to Atlantis after Mera tells him Orm's plan of combining the kingdoms so that he cane be in control of the commanding force. Together, they retrieve the Trident of Atlan & he goes to face Orm. Once the Atlanteans & other kingdoms see that Arthur can wield the trident, their alliance with Orm disappears. He attempts to fight Arthur but after realizing he can't win, he retreats. Arthur officially becomes the King of Atlantis & begins to date Mera. It wasn't long after that he proposed. They were then married on June 27, making Mera the Queen of Atlantis. 2002 - 2007 Arthur goes to help form the Justice League with 6 other superheroes after the Appelaxians attempt to infiltrate Earth in 2002. Mera joined shortly after, taking on the name Aquawoman. With the amount of kids she teaches at the Conservatory of Sorcery & the amount he teaches to battle, neither were in a rush to have children at the time. The next year, Aquaman took on his first partner in Kaldur'ahm, operating as Aqualad. It was just the two of them before Garth joined, taking on the mantle of Tempest, 3 years later. Shortly before that, Arthur & Mera adopted Mareena. She was Mera's royal attendant & the daughter of one of Mera's oldest friends. Her father had abandoned her at birth & her mother had just died as a result from the earthquake. Mareena eventually began operating as Serenity after some lessons from Aquaman. Mera found out she was pregnant not too shortly after & gave birth to their son Arthur Curry Jr. in March of 2007. 2007 - Present Missing Data Relationships * Mareena: '''Adopted daughter. Arthur & Mera adopted Mareena when she was 13 but had known her since she was a child as Mera & Mareena's mother were good friends. She also worked as Mera's royal attendant for a year before her mother died & her adoption. * '''Koryak: Son. Koryak was born to Kako after Arthur left Alaska while he was on the run from Orm. They wouldn't meet for another 10 years after his grandfather told him who his father was. * [[Garth|'Garth']]: 'Protege. * 'Kaldur'ahm: Protege & son in law. * Oliver Queen: Best friend. They met shortly after Oliver joined the team later in 2002. They quickly bonded as they were the only ones, other than Diana, who loved to drink. The two of them, sometimes three, would always go to bars in Star City or meet at the Royal Palace in Atlantis. Romantic Relationships * Kako: Oliver & Kako met when he was 19. After Orm demanded Arthur's arrest, he fled & ended up in Alaska where he met Kako. They entered into a short romance before Arthur eventually left as felt that Orm was on to him. Unknown to him, Kako was pregnant & eventually gave birth to their son Koryak. * Mera: Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Atlantean Hybrid Physiology ** Superhuman Durability *** Energy & Heat Resistance ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Senses ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Strength ** Accelerated Healing * Magic ** Force Field ** Magic Resistance * Life Force Connection ** Marine Telepathy * Master Swimmer * Hand to Hand Combat * Weaponry * Diplomacy Ratings * Intelligence: Level 4 * Strength: Level 6 * Speed: Level 5 * Occult: Level 5 * Weapons: Level 5 * Energy Projection: Level 6 * Strategy: Level 6 * Fighting Ability: Level 6 Trivia * He goes by both Orin & Arthur Curry. In Atlantis, they only address him as Orin but on land, he is addressed as Arthur & King Orin. Arthur is mostly reserved for close friends. * He is responsible for Atlantis becoming part of the United Nations. * Even though he is retired as Aquaman & from the Justice League, he's still the leader of the Atlantis Elite as the King of Atlantis. * Because his great grandmother was an Amazon, he has better relations with them than an average man. * Orin has known Garth since he was a baby as Queen Atlanna decided to look out for him after his mother died giving birth. * King Arion would have two children. His first child was born during the peak of his rule & his descendants were King Atlan I, his brother Haumond, Atlan (Atlanna's father), Queen Atlanna & King Orin. His second child was born after he was driven mad & his descendants would be Uvian & Garn Daanuth. This makes Garn & Orin distant relatives. * King Orin has a power ranking of 285, classifying him as Threat Level 6. Notes * His origin story is a combination of Silver Age Aquaman, Modern Age Aquaman & DCEU Aquaman. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Atlanteans Category:Amazons Category:Hybrid Category:Atlantis Elite Category:Justice League Category:Royalty Category:Threat Level 6